bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonchipper (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Bloonchipper is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7, returning from Bloons Tower Defense 5. It functions in the exact same way as its Bloons TD 5 counterpart. It costs $750 on Medium, and is classified as a Primary tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Duty Suction Higher wattage motor allows for sucking in heavier bloons such as Lead and Ceramic bloons. ($450) 2/x/x - Layer Blades Dual layer blade array doubly shreds bloons, taking off twice as many layers as before. ($800) 3/x/x - Breaker Specially designed blades deal 2x damage to Ceramic and Fortified bloons. ($1,200) 4/x/x - Shredder More efficient blades allow the Bloonchipper to deal five layers of damage at a time. ($7,500) 5/x/x - Blades Huge blades pop ten layers of bloon at a time and deal 3x damage to Ceramic and Fortified bloons. ($25,000) x/1/x - Suckier Increased suction sucks bloons in faster. ($400) x/2/x - Shred More efficient internal componentry decreases the time bloons take to be shredded. ($600) x/3/x - Barrel Triple barrels provide the most efficient bloon shredding possible. Three times as many bloons can be sucked in, and shredding speed is increased by 25%. ($4,500) x/4/x - Supa-Vac Suction and shredding speed are increased by 25%. Ability: Huge burst of suction power brings all nearby bloons towards it and holds them there until they have been sucked into the tower. Lasts 10 seconds. Cannot pop MOAB-class bloons, however it can hold them in place. ($6,000) x/5/x - Perma-Vac The Supa-Vac ability is permanently active (though it can't hold MOAB-class Bloons), and the Bloonchipper gains two more funnels. Ability now instantly shreds all bloons in range for 10 seconds. ($40,000) x/x/1 - Range Suck Increases suction range. ($400) x/x/2 - Sensors Allows the Bloonchipper to detect and suck in camo bloons. ($350) x/x/3 - Funnel Twice as many bloons can be sucked in at a time. ($2,000) x/x/4 - Wide Funnel Most MOAB-class bloons can be sucked in; however, only one MOAB-class can be sucked in at a time. ($4,500) x/x/5 - Funnel This is one big funnel. Even more MOAB-class bloons can be sucked in at a time, and BADs can even be sucked in! MOABs and BFBs, 2 ZOMGs, or 1 BAD. ($100,000) Differences from BTD5 * Heavy Duty Suction moved to 1/x/x * Dual Layer Blades moved to 2/x/x * Armor Breaker added * Super Shredder added * Mega Blades added * Suckier moved to x/1/x * Supa-Vac buffed * Perma-Vac added * Long Range Suck moved to x/x/1 * Upgraded Sensors added * Super Wide Funnel moved to x/x/4 * Ginormous Funnel added Crosspathing Benefits * 1/x/4 and higher can suck in DDTs * 3/x/4 and higher deals extra damage to MOAB-class bloons, regardless of if they're fortified or not * 1/x/5 and higher can suck in up to 3 DDTs at a time Trivia * I used to hate the Bloonchipper, until I unlocked it in Bloons Monkey City. * All 4th tier upgrades have some variation of the word Super in them, which is a continuation of the Bloons TD 5 version having a variation of Super in the names of both 4th tier upgrades. * Dual Layer Blades being moved to 2/x/x is a continuation of a theme I've noticed where many towers have an upgrade that increases damage dealt as a 2/x/x upgrade. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers